


e r o t o p h o n o p h i l i a

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Guro, Guts - Freeform, Intestines, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I felt them let go of me, and grab a handful of my intestines before pressing their hand back over my dick, my guts squishing around it, tightly. I let out a moan as they moved their hand faster and faster, my guts moving around in their hand with every thrust.





	e r o t o p h o n o p h i l i a

On the cold metal table, my arms trapped above my head in handcuffs. Someone is above me. Their other hands are at my side, pressing their thumbs down around my lower stomach. They move their hand across my stomach, then up, then back across again, repeating and pressing down harder every other move. Feeling it move across me is almost ticklish. 

They then start to kneed their thumb into the soft flesh of my stomach. Pressing in, pulling off, pressing in, pulling off. I feel a quiet moan rise to my throat, but I bite it back. I let out small shaky sighs as they move lower and lower. They get right around my growing erection, then move back up to my upper chest. 

They run they're nail across the top of my chest lightly, then down the middle. They repeat it about three times, before I feel a cool object press against where his nails once started tracing. 

They moved the tool across my stomach in the same pattern as their nail, a large burning sensation washing over me. I let out a choked moan I couldn't keep in, and felt a warm liquid spill from the line. 

They then moved it down my stomach, pressing slightly deeper than before. I tightened my fists and gave a small cry, not being able to grab onto anything. I pulled up against the cuffs as I felt the heat of the hands leave my body. 

They soon returned though. I felt them peal back the flaps of skin, exposing my intestines and bloody abdomen. They moved their finger to trace around each exposed piece of my guts. The burning was just enough to cause shivers. 

I bucked my hips up around the hand, feeling it push deeper into me. I squeezed my eyes shut under the blindfold and and bit down hard on my lip, failing to hide the loud moan that came out. 

The person moved their hand deeper through my intestines, opening and closing their hands, squeezing and jerking on my guts. Tears slipped down my eyes through the blindfold as I let out choppy moans with every movement of their hand. 

They dipped both hands in, picking up the guts and pulling them out of the skin, letting them droop around me and drip on the floor below me. 

They reach up under my rib cage, running a finger over the edges of my left lung, before giving it a light squeeze, making me cough and groan. They then moved to the right, doing the same. 

They moved up farther to my heart, feeling the erratic beat of it. I let out a loud cry as they drug their fingernail across it, he sensitivity of it making me shake. 

They reached one arm down to my swollen cock, squeezing it hard, before moving up and down in a slow, torturous rhythm. I whined quietly and tugged at the handcuffs in desperation. It didn't seem to change anything. 

I felt them let go of me, and grab a handful of my intestines before pressing their hand back over my dick, my guts squishing around it, tightly. I let out a moan as they moved their hand faster and faster, my guts moving around in their hand with every thrust. 

I dug my fingernails into my palm, my body shaking on the table as I yelled out moans and cries. I felt myself getting close as the person took their other hand and wrapped it around my heart, running their thumb across it in harsh circles. 

My hips jerked up and my body twitched as I came, loud sobs echoing through the room. 

I lay there panting heavily, cum covering my bloody insides.


End file.
